The Diary of Two Yaoi Fangirls
by Infinite Ink
Summary: In which Sakura and Tenten discover the wonders of Yaoi, and fall in love. /Crack. Mentions of Couples. OOC/


**The Diary of Two Yaoi Fangirls **

**Summary: **In which Sakura and Tenten discover the wonders of Yaoi, and fall in love.

**Note: **Erm, yeah. This sorta just popped into my mind, and it's sort of (Read: made entirely of) crack. BUT! I love this story, so I hope you, my dear minions, will too.

**Author: **INFINITE INK. –Fear my awesomeness-

**Disclaimer: **Whoops, turns out I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, oh well.

.

/

.

Dear Diary,

**We're innocent, I swear. THEY'RE the guilty ones, not us.**

_Seriously, dude, it is SO not our fault. They're the ones who pulled us in. _

**RIGHT? Like, how were we supposed to withstand the awesomeness that is Yaoi? Uh, that's right, we weren't.**

_I KNOW! And plus, it's sort of hard not to fall in love when all of these potential _**(and sexy. Don't forget sexy. **_Don't interrupt me._**)**_ couples that are surrounding us. –especially /nosebleed/ NejiSasu-_

**Oh gosh, NejiSasu. Sweet mama, that is just…WOW.**

_Right? Imagine Neji and Sasuke having this hot make-out session right in front of us. Like, WOAH, that would be AMAZING. (Me thinks I know what I'm going to tell Santa to give me for Christmas)_

**That would be…I don't think I should finish that sentence. Santa won't give us our NejiSasu present if we're being…naughty. /wink/**

_Oh, yeah. I forgot that we've gotta be good. Whoops, guess we gotta wait 'till next year._

**WHY? We didn't do anything THAT bad this year…I think.**

_Sakura, did you forget the whipped cream and chocolate syrup incident?_

**...**

_GROSS, SAK! You're nose friggin bled on the page. Like, really, EWWW!_

**Yeah, well, you did IT with Kankuro on my **_**Spongebob **_**rug last year. I think we're even.**

…_Shut up. WE WERE DRUNK! –and you promised not to talk about that-_

**Whatever. I still have nightmares about that, YOU DESERVE TO BE REMINDED.**

_We were talking about NejiSasu._

**You suck at changing the subject.**

_Not as much as Sasuke likes to SUCK Neji's #$~*$._

**Haha. Woah, we need to get them drunk and videotape that.**

_Totally….WAIT A MINUTE! Who do you think the Uke is in the relationship?_

**Most likely Sasuke. He's younger than Neji by a year. The younger one is NEVER in control. (Plus his name is SasUKE)**

_Actually the younger one is in control sometimes. Like with ItaKisa. I'm pretty sure that Itachi is in the driver's seat for that one._

…**ItaKisa is a…special case…**

**UGH, STOP UN-PROVING MY POINT! **

**(Plus, I totally ship ItaDei so SHUT UP. Itachi belongs with Deidara NOT Kisame!)**

_NO WAY, SISTA! DEIDARA GOES WITH SASORI!_

**No, hun, you've got it ALL wrong. Deidara goes with both; he's a PIMP like that. (ItaDeiSaso FTW!)**

_True dat, homie. But…it seems we've forgotten all about ShikaHidan in this discussion._

**WAT U TALKIN' 'BOUT? We did NOT forget; I just simply despise the couple.**

…_!.. Excuse you? ShikaHidan is AWESOMENESS!_

**Hidan killed Shikamaru's sensei AND Shikamaru buried Hidan alive. They obviously despise each other.**

_Poor, poor, Sakura. Hidan OBVIOUSLY killed Asuma out of jealousy. He simply thought that Shikamaru was cheating on him with Asuma. _

**What about when Shikamaru buried Hidan alive? Hmmm?**

…_Sexual tension._

**That is not 'sexual tension'. NaruSasu is SEXUAL TENSION. Durrrr…**

_Whatevs. NejiSasu is better than NaruSasu anyway. (Sak, the definition of sexual tension was that fight between you and Sasori. So shut up.)_

**I know that, dummy. NejiSasu beats all other couples!...except, maybe, KibaNaru. (AND THE FIGHT WAS NOT SEXUAL TENSION, DANG IT! I HATE HIM!)**

_OH YESSS~ KibaNaru…think of all that…PASSION! (It SO was sexual tension. You both TOTALLY wanted to feel each other up.)_

**OMG. I would kill for a tape of that stuff. (You mean like how you and Kankuro TOTALLY wanna feel each other up AGAIN.)**

_Right. GAWSH. The thoughts of that are enough to get me excited. (DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TALK ABOT THAT!)_

**Ten…Do you think we might be obsessed…? (What-the fudge-Ever. You know it's true. And not just any type of true, but Kakashi3Iruka true, too.)**

…_No…Maybe…Yes…(Dude, nothing is truer than IruKaka, especially me and /shiver/ Kankuro.)_

**Dude, let's stop writing before this gets out of hand. (mhmm.)**

_Good idea. Wanna go get some ramen? (UGH.)_

**Sure.**

Your friends,

**Sakura **and _Tenten_

Xoxoxo-YAOI ROX-Xoxoxo

Shino awkwardly closed the sparkly purple notebook and slowly walked out of the room, swearing to never EVER go into the room of either Tenten or Sakura.

.

/

.

**NOTE:** Don't ask, seriously don't.

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (and hopefully get me over 20?)_

_-Ink_


End file.
